(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) array panel is utilized for driving pixels of a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device. The TFT array panel includes a plurality of gate lines transmitting scanning signals, a plurality of data lines transmitting data signals, a plurality of TFTs connected to the gate lines and the data lines, a plurality of pixel electrode connected to the TFTs, a gate insulating layer covering the gate lines, and a passivation layer covering the data lines. The TFT array panel selectively transmits the data signals to the pixel electrodes in response to the scanning signals. The TFT includes a semiconductor layer made of amorphous silicon or polysilicon.
A conventional method of an amorphous silicon TFT array panel requires several deposition steps and photolithography steps forming the above-described elements. The increase of the number of the steps reduces the productivity and increases the cost of the products. In addition, the amorphous silicon TFT may be inferior to a polysilicon TFT in operation speed.